<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I thought you were gone by FlowerDeath</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25598599">I thought you were gone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowerDeath/pseuds/FlowerDeath'>FlowerDeath</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Logan Needs A Hug, M/M, Sappy Old Men, Steve Needs a Hug, Very OOC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:07:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25598599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowerDeath/pseuds/FlowerDeath</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has woken up and is trying to adapt into this new world and at the same time someone else is wondering what could have been, or can it still be</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Logan/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I thought you were gone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>k I don't know where i got this idea from its just something from the back of my head like what would happen if they knew eachother before it all went down and then found each other again</p><p>Im kinda new to this no flame pls</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p><br/>
a sigh echoed in the room</p><p>"What do you mean 'we need a team.' We already have a team Fury." Steve Rogers repeated exhausted.<br/>
On a table between him and Fury was a coffee, now lukewarm.</p><p>"You heard me Captain. You have to make new allies, you need to show the world that you're still kicking and well." Fury told him with an irritated tone. They had been at it for a while now. Talking about what to do now that Steve was out of the ice and what to do when he would be inevitably needed at the field again.</p><p>"This isn't 1945 anymore Rogers, we have enemies that are far more dangerous than Red skull and Hydra." </p><p>Fury was tapping a file with a pen. The file had been opened and closed and read over many times, they could both probably read it from memory.<br/>
Steve knew that Fury was right of course. The Avengers were powerful, but other powerful allies were always good to have. Just in case they needed backup.<br/>
There was a bit of silence after that while Steve thought about it, there was no other superhero team that he was familiar with. He was new to this world after all, a lot of things had changed after he went into the ice. Not always in the best direction he noticed. Mutants were still largely under heavy scrutiny. He wasn't a mutant himself and none of his team mates were mutants either. Well, technically he and Dr.Banner weren't normal humans and Thor was the son of a god. </p><p>But it still felt wrong to him. He was being praised for something that could very well be considered a mutation these days.</p><p>He did know a mutant though, long ago. At least he thinks he was a mutant. He never said it out loud but no mere man heals from a gunshot wound in minutes. Howlett was his name. Wilder that any animal he had ever met in battle, but kind and warm to those who he thought of as his friends and family.</p><p>He would have been a good addition to the team, he thought gingerly.</p><p>They had found each other on the battlefield and he had started to develop feelings for the other man. Steve had not been vocal of this chapter in his life however.<br/>
 It was frowned upon back then and he wouldn't even be alive, it was over 70 years ago. Still, old wounds hurt and everytime they had discussed about other teams and potential mutant teams, it all reminded Steve of him. </p><p>Steve remembered his dark brown hair, how it always seemed to be stuck in one style even after being soaked by rain. His light blue eyes that sparkled with mischief everytime he tried to sneak a bite out of Steves food. </p><p>Steve didn't like to stay in those memories for too long.<br/>
 It was no use to wonder what could and could not have been. He would just end up hurting his heart, which was not fully healed yet. The heartbreak for Steve wasn't all that old considering that he had just woken up few months ago. But the world kept on changing even when he was asleep.<br/>
It was, disconcerting.</p><p>"I understand Fury, but.. where do we even start looking?" Steve said, clearly beginning to get frustrated. There had been no new leads or new missions to go on. Being stuck at the base talking for hours and hours to no end about work got tiring. </p><p>Even for a so called super soldier.</p><p>He stood up and began to pace, getting frustrated was not what he usually did, he had to keep composure. He was the one everyone relied on when things got rough. The situation and the pressure from the world had began to make him tired and when new solutions were hard to come by it made him feel defeated.</p><p>"We don't have any new contacts and we need more than just humans I know, but we can't endanger someone who isn't ready." He waved his hand in the air to emphasize his point as he continued to pace.<br/>
Steve came to a stop when Fury coughed to get his attention. He raised an eyebrow, seeing straight through him and making him feel a bit flustered for losing his cool.</p><p>"We do have someone we could talk to, I'm not sure if he'll agree but.. it's promising." It was unlike Fury to be uncertain. If he was, he never showed it. But now he looked like he was in deep thought.</p><p>"Well what's the problem? You said it yourself. We need allies Fury." Steve said as he sat back down. Now looking at Fury and trying to decipher what was bothering the man in front of him.</p><p>"Have you heard of the school made for mutants?" Fury finally asked him, looking at him and monitoring his response. <br/>
"The school? You're not about to get children to fight for us Fury? They're just kids they can't-"  Steve was soon interrupted however.</p><p>"Not the kids Rogers, god of course not. They have a team. The teachers at the school, they call themselves the X-Men." Fury explained and now in turn stood up and walked to the door. <br/>
"I have already contacted Xavier and agreed that you're going to meet with him." Then Fury stopped and turned around, slightly hesitating before talking.<br/>
"Don't go alone, take someone with you. Hell, just take the whole team."</p><p>"What do you mean? Am I in danger? It's a school Fury I hardly doubt-" And then he was interrupted yet again.<br/>
"I'm giving Xavier a chance to join us. I have trust in the professor, he has helped S.H.I.E.L.D before. The people in his team though, I don't trust you to go to that school alone. There are a few.. difficult cases." Fury said slowly, there was a look in his eye that suggested he knew more than he was agreeing to say.<br/>
Fury sighed and started to walk again while explaining. </p><p>"Yes it's a school Rogers but don't be fooled. It also has its own task force and technology that is at the same level of ours, or even better. Don't underestimate the Professor when you talk to him." </p><p>Steve was a bit confused to say the least but he trusted Fury to know when someone was dangerous. And from what Fury said the X-Men were something to be cautious of. <br/>
"Don't let Xavier get into your head either when you're there. He has a habit of reading minds when he really shouldn't." Fury added from somewhere behind the corner.<br/>
Steve was left to sit alone in the now empty room. Just what had Steve just agreed to.</p><p>-------</p><p>Few hours and a vague promise of buying the team food later they had began their journey to Xaviers school for gifted children. </p><p>"Now why do I have to be here Steve? Couldn't you just do it yourself and get it over with?" Tony complained from his left. They were sitting in a car that Fury called for them so they could meet with Xavier and not be noticed. He was fidgeting with his phone, no doubt trying to find out the most he could about the X-Men before meeting them.</p><p>"Yes Tony, Fury said that I have to take someone with me, he doesn't trust Xavier's people to not start trouble. Remember Xavier is a telepath, he won't read your mind without your permission but try not to tempt him by being your usual self."<br/>
Steve tried to be brief about it, he could feel his patience start to end. Tony in a car where he couldn't do anything but wait was a sign of trouble.</p><p>"-But don't you go start a war with them either, I know you get bored but try to behave." Steve explained. He was the diplomat of the team. Tony mostly knew how to get people to do what he wanted by being a prick. Thor on the otherhand was not as 'concerned with your human troubles' as he so nicely put it. <br/>
Dr.Banner was the easiest to get along with on trips. He was the silent one who reads or listens to music. Steve figured it helped with keeping "the Hulk" under control.<br/>
It was quiet for a while and Steve was very happy about it but the spell was broken unsurprisingly by Tony after a few minutes.</p><p>"Aha, now I see why old eyepatch wanted more than one of us going." Tony said and projected a few pictures to the roof inside of the car.</p><p>Where the nickname came from, Steve had no idea. He wasn't about to ask about it though.<br/>
Steve had to bend downa bit and look up to see the pictures clearly, being a tall man had its disadvantages when you have to sit in a car with three other men. Well,  not that Steve was ever going to say it outloud but sitting next to Tony was a relief because of his smaller stature. <br/>
Tony began to explain what he found out and Steve tried to keep up with the flood of information.</p><p>"The X-Men are all mutants, that was ovious. But what was making Fury nervous you ask? Well it seems they have so called 'famous mutants' on their team as well."<br/>
Then he showed up a list of names and a few pictures of the team members. Steve could see a man with a visor and a mutant that was completely covered in blue fur. Next to the man with the visor was a woman with long red hair, behind them a darker toned woman with pure white hair.<br/>
"That man there is called Cyclops, he is the leader. That other man is called Beast. Their real names are Scott Summers and Hank McCoy. Next to them is that redhead, Jean Grey. Her mutant power seems to be telekinesis." Tony looked fascinated, Steve doubted Tony had talked to many mutants much less dug out information on them. </p><p>"Most of them have done something publicly, Jean Grey and Hank McCoy advocate for mutant rights and equality. They have been on news channels along with Scott Summers."<br/>
"The other woman is called Storm, or Ororo Munroe. She controls the weather according to this file so lets not cause a new catasthrophe." </p><p>Tony joked with a grin on his face before he became more serious.</p><p>"Then we have a tougher case, The Wolverine. He has been working with Fury before and helped S.H.I.E.L.D. when they couldn't do it themselves. Some sort of mercenary for hire it seems. He's being marked as "highly dangerous" <br/>
Tony continued to show Steve the pictures and the frowned. </p><p>"I can't find his real name? It's usually easy but something is preventing me, he has to have one. He doesn't have an image of his face either, just his mask." It was starting to worry him a bit evidently. <br/>
Steve continued to look at the picture of the mask Wolverine wore. If Fury had worked with the man before why hadn't he told Steve? He couldn't be that dangerous, he worked in a school after all. On the other hand the missions that he had done for S.H.I.E.L.D. were so classified even Tony couldn't get to them. </p><p>"Does it say anything about his mutation, his age, anything that we can use?" Steve asked after a while on contemplating how to proceed.</p><p>Tony shook his head but didn't remove his gaze from the screen.<br/>
"No, I'm afraid we have to go in blind on this one Cap."</p><p>"Well, thats great. We just have to rely on ourselves on this one." Steve sighed and turned to look out of the window.</p><p>------</p><p>Logan's morning had started out badly and just went straight to shit. First he woke up to some kid exploding little rocks on the front yard and then he had been called into a meeting in Professor Xaviers office. </p><p> Xavier wanted him along with Jean, Cyke and Hank to meet up with the Avengers. What a bunch of bullshit, Logan wasn't in the mood for power politics. Nick Fury had found his way here as well, he was probably busy talking with the professor.</p><p>Why was he called in anyway? He wasn't good at talking to other teams, he was at his best when he worked alone. That was how it's always been. Well.. almost always. But that was so long ago that it hardly matter anymore.</p><p>Logan stopped by a window as he was walking down the hall, he saw the trees sway in the wind. <br/>
He remembered him. Of course he did, how could he not. It just hurt too much to remember, sometimes he wishes he didn't. <br/>
He had gotten most of his memories back, his childhood was a bit fuzzy but then again who remembers their childhood perfectly. He remembers enough, his father, his brother and his mother. </p><p>But those were not the memories that he was remembering now.</p><p> He remembered blonde hair, blue eyes and a laugh that came deep from the chest. Warm summer nights and quick and secretive embraces in the shadows when they were safe from curious eyes.</p><p>But it was so long ago. The pain was still fresh in his chest. It was easier some days but recently everything had reminded Logan of him. Steve.<br/>
It hurt just to think of his name, how he could never again feel him, hear his laugh or smell his scent. It brought tears to his eyes. <br/>
Not for long though, Logan had gotten good at masking his emotions. You kind of have to when you have lived through as much pain and loss as he has. He removed his stare from the trees and perked up when he could hear wheels turning softly at the end of the hallway.</p><p>"Logan, how are you old friend?" Charles asked kindly once he was close enough to have a conversation. Logan could hear him miles away of course but courtesy never hurt anyone. He had a soft smile on his face as he observed Logan.</p><p>" 'm fine Chuck." </p><p>Logan said absentmindedly, still lost in his thoughts. Professor could see that his heart was hurting today, for reasons unknown. It wasn't his place to pry, he just hoped Logan would learn not to place so much pressure on himself.</p><p>"Logan my dear friend I can see you're not quite alright, is there something I can do?" <br/>
Logan hmphed before shaking his head slowly. <br/>
"Im afraid not professor, just, old memories y'know." he tapped his foot slightly looking down, avoiding Charle's eyes.<br/>
Charles felt sympathy for the man, for so long he was troubled with not knowing and now that he had most of his memories back he was in turn haunted by them.<br/>
So they just stood in silence for a while as Logan looked at the treeline again. </p><p>"Have you ever loved someone and lost them?" Logan asked quietly.</p><p>The professor turned his face to Logan and waited for a while. Logan was till not looking at him so he waited. When it was clear Logan wasn't going to make this any easier for Charles, he answered him.</p><p>"No I suppose not, I have had my fair share of loss but... not in a way you have I presume." 
Logan just nodded numbly but it seemed he was still lost in thought.</p><p>"Have you lost someone you loved, Logan?"<br/>
There was no reaction for a while, but then Logan nodded again.</p><p>"Would you like to talk with me about it?" Charles asked gently. He knew Logan was touchy on subjects like this. He didn't want to force him into telling him anything. <br/>
"It's alright Chuck I just.. you know I'm old as hell so it's bound to happen at some point, it's alright it was a long time ago." <br/>
Logan tried to laugh it off but there was something off in his voice.</p><p>"Logan it's alright to grieve, there is nothing shameful in feeling those emotions-"<br/>
Charles began to console Logan but Logan waved him off. Sometimes Logan's stubborn nature was not needed in a conversation.</p><p>"Nah it's not that I know it's alright I just.." And then he got quiet.</p><p>"Logan you've been feeling off for a few days now, you need to talk to someone about it, it might as well be me." <br/>
Charles continued. </p><p>"I won't let you be in pain if there is something I can do about it my dear friend and it's very clear to me that this is bothering you."<br/>
Logan bit his cheek for a few seconds and then looked at the professor. He sat in a chair near the window, he looked exhausted.</p><p>"I just..it hurts. Everytime I look at something I'm reminded of h-them. Every day for the last week  just can't.. I wish  I didn't remember. Then it wouldn't hurt so much."<br/>
Charles looked at Logan with worry, who was he talking about? It was clear that Logan was distraught and in pain because of them. Charles felt saddened that his friend felt that way. It had been an uphill battle to recover his memories and now he feels like he doesn't want them. They always knew that it was a possibility, but it hurt his heart to hear it.</p><p>Logan buried his head in his hands and leaned them on his knees. He looked like he hadn't slept well for days.</p><p>"Did something cause you to remember this recently? You haven't been this bad before this week have you?" Charles tried to pry.</p><p>"I-yeah, the history lesson I was the sub for, I had to teach about the 1940s, and after that I just, the pain came back." Logan said looking defeated.</p><p>"I just can't look at the sky without thinking about their eyes and I remember what it smelled like back then, god."<br/>
Then Logan lifted his head from his arms and leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes and sighed deep, it looked like the fight was leaving his body with every move.</p><p>"I even remember how he liked his coffee, I'm so pathetic.."</p><p>Well that got Charles attention.</p><p> </p><p>"Just a minute, did you say 'he' Logan?" </p><p>Well this was curious, Charles had never minded to ask what Logan preferred. He thought it was quite obvious from the way he flirted with every female that didn't get angry at him. But then again he had got into an argument with Jubilee about if Chris Pine was as handsome as people say he is.</p><p>Logan twitched in his chair and snapped his eyes open. </p><p>"w-what?" He stuttered</p><p>Logan suddenly found his boots the most interesting thing in the world. He just kept silent and looked a little panicked.</p><p>"Logan is that someone you loved and lost a man? Is that why you're feeling so low? Logan there is nothing wrong with that." Charles tried his best to reassure him. What if Logan thought his love was inappropriate? He was born a long time ago. Back then it might have been but he wasn't about to let Logan feel that way if that was the case.</p><p>"No it's not that, well, yes.. it's not but it's-" Logan looked like he struggled to come up with words to explain his situation.<br/>
Now Charles looks confused and tried to bring some clarity into this 'heart-to-heart'. </p><p>"What is not and what is Logan? I cannot help you if I can't understand what you mean."</p><p>"ah fuck, it's just that I can't get over that he's dead, it's been over 70 years and I still feel like he might be alive but it's so stupid because there is no way-"<br/>
Logan stood up and started to pace, very much like him, Charles thought. <br/>
"He just goes into a battle and doesn't wait for me! And then- Then he does the stupidest thing imaginable, he was so stubborn and hell bent on 'saving the world'-"</p><p>Charles had a hard time following Logan's blubber, a battle? Saving the world? </p><p>"what are you talking about Logan, who was he?" But Logan doesn't hear him he's too busy complaining about his lover.<br/>
"And THEN he goes and crashes the plane into ice! ICE!" Logan growls and stops his pacing to catch his breath. He had his fists tightly clenched by his side and was breathing more harshly than usual. He was clearly agitated now, not much of an improvement from earlier.</p><p>-Wait, Charles starts to think about it, 1940 and a battle and a plane crash into ice, and something about saving the world? What happened in 1940, is his lover..no it couldn't be?<br/>
"Logan please look at me for a moment." Charles asked quickly and moved closer to Logan while he was pacing so Logan is facing him.</p><p>Logan looks like he just realized that he vented about his love troubles to his friend who no doubt is very confused about thw whole thing. Logan quickly starts to apologize feeling stupid about the whole thing but Fury who had been listening closely is even faster and stops them both.</p><p>"They're here professor, Wolverine."</p><p>Fury looks at Logan oddly and an uncomfortable feeling settles at his lower stomach. Like he knew something that he didn't and it was going to bite him in the ass later. His cheeks heat up a little bit but he isn't a maiden so he wrestles the embarassment from being eavesdropped down so far that he ignores it completely.<br/>
He had been so in his thoughts that he had somehow missed Fury coming from the professor's study entirely. How could he have been so careless? And what's even worse is he had to face the Avengers next. </p><p>Great. As if this day wouldn't get any worse.</p><p>"Yes we will be there, I have informed Scott, he should be coming up with everyone else soon." Charles thanked Fury and started to leave with him.<br/>
Logan just grumbled and followed them outside where the car was coming into a slow stop.</p><p>--------</p><p>Steve could almost see the school from here. </p><p>It has a massive and a sturdy fence surrounding the whole area. There were some children outside when they approached the schools main gate.<br/>
"So everyone. Ready to meet our new potential team mates?" Tony asked cheerily. He could not be serious for even a second, Steve rolled his eyes subtly.</p><p>"Yes my brother, let's see what these human mutant's are made of!"<br/>
Thor almost bellowed from the backseat as he raised his hammer slightly.</p><p>"No no wait no Thor, this isn't a fight mission, you won't be needing that." Steve quickly warned Thor before he could get too excited and cause some real damage both to the car and to the school.<br/>
Tony snorted and punched Steve lightly on the arm.</p><p>"What a joykill you are Cap, I was hoping I could test my new improvements on these sad people that have to endure your Captain America bravado."</p><p>"Shut up Tony, we're almost there so get ready and remember, just act casual, don't try to annoy them too much?"<br/>
Steve knew asking Tony to behave was like asking a three year old to not eat the cupcake in front on him but hey, at least he was being cautious, unlike some.</p><p>------</p><p>The car stopped next to a small water fountain in the middle of the yard.</p><p>Steve looked at the new people outside and could recognize almost all of them. McCoy and someone else were outside too, a young girl with her hair in a ponytail. Summers was talking to an older man in a wheelchair. Professor Xavier he assumed. Next to him looking at the car was the redhaired woman, and close to the door was, Director Fury? Since when was he supposed to be here? More surprises were not on the list for today so Steve hoped that this was the first and only abnormality in the schedule. </p><p>Steve took a deep breath and prepared himself before nodding to Tony and sharing a look with Bruce. Steve opened the door and and walked over the professor. </p><p>"It's a pleasure to meet you professor Xavier." Steve said and offered and arm.<br/>
"Likewise Captain Rogers, I hope you enjoy your stay." Charles replied as he shook arms with Steve. Charles looked at him like he was studying him and he felt a bit wary, he remembered Fury's warning.</p><p>Tony decided that the niceties were over and strolled over to where Steve was trying to be civil.</p><p>"So what do we have here? I hope not a sneak attack waiting to happen?" Tony joked and winked at Jean. Ororo rolled her eyes but was smiling and Hank seemed to not be offended at least.</p><p>"I hope not Mr.Stark, we only have good intentions and I hope we can come into an agreement." Charles remarks amused. He was no doubt used to people like Tony. He had to deal with Logan's out bursts every day, not that Tony knew that.<br/>
Steve gave Tony a look that meant that there was going to be reprimanding later if he didn't behave himself. Tony continued to act like he didn't even realize Steve was there as usual, doing what he liked and when he liked.</p><p>"Say Mr.Stark, is it true that you built your iron man suit all by yourself?" Jean asked, clearly fascinated with how one millionaire could do it without any outside help. Even if that millionaire happened to be a genius.</p><p>"Oh yes indeed I did beautiful" Tony responded in a flirty way, which was not appreciated by Scott who got in between them immediately.</p><p>"Hey what's up pretty boy? Afraid I'm going to woo your girlfriend there?" Tony commented while continuing to smile at Jean. Of course he wasn't being genuine but being a flirt was in his nature.</p><p>"I would appreciate if you didn't and if you also wouldn't call me "pretty boy" I do have a name Stark, and it's-" </p><p>"Scott Summers yes yes I know I know all about you and your eye magic boy wonder."<br/>
Steve now freely rolled his eyes. Nothing could ever go according to plan when Tony was involved, it would be too easy. Fury brought his hand and started to massage his forehead headache already building behind his eyes. Why he suggested that Steve should bring other team members is unknown even to him and he was the one that said it for christs sakes.</p><p>"Hey let's not-" Steve tried to cool the two down but Tony just kept on running his mouth and now Thor was becoming more worried that the man with a red visor would harm his friend so he walked in even closer. Steve looked for Bruce and it looked like Brice had retreated next to the professor where it was safe, good for him. the last thing they needed was the Hulk running about.<br/>
When Tony started to be in reaching distance and showed no signs of shutting up Steve was beginning to worry something bad was going to happen so he had to interviene.</p><p>"Guys he- Guys- Everyone! Lets calm down and just stop?" Steve shouted and soon it was quiet for a second before he heard a small gasp from the front door and-</p><p>"Steve?"</p><p>------</p><p>Logan was thinking about just shutting it all down and going to his room for the rest of the day. The professor didn't need him, he was sure of it. He could handle it with</p><p>everyone else and the if someone causes trouble later on Logan can step in.<br/>
Just as he was stepping on the first step of the staircase he heard commotion coming from outside.</p><p>"Shit did they get into a fight already?" Logan muttered to himself. He knew that Stark kid was in the Avengers and soon enough recognized his voice. Typical Stark always sticking his nose where it didn't belong and wasn't appreciated.</p><p>Soon he heard talk about Scott being a pretty boy and his lips turned up a bit, it was fun when someone else picked on Scott for a change, even if it was Stark. <br/>
When he was close to the door the wind picked up a new scent that lingered in the air. No, it wasn't new, it was, familiar somehow? Logan kept walking closer and he tried to figure out what the scent meant when he saw Fury, the professor and a man he knew to be Dr.Banner close to the entrance. Then he heard it.</p><p>"Guys he- Guys-<em> Everyone! Lets calm down and just stop?"  </em></p><p>He knew that voice</p><p>He knew that scent-</p><p> </p><p>But, it couldn't be</p><p>No he was dead</p><p>
  <em>Steve was-</em>
</p><p>-------</p><p> </p><p>"Steve?" </p><p>Steve whipped around faster than he had ever in his life, that voice-</p><p>There stood a man, a man Steve Rogers knew, a man that shouldn't be alive no-</p><p>"H-How" Steve started and the others looked from Logan to Steve who both seemed to be frozen.</p><p>"Steve do you know him or something?" Tony was now curious as was everyone else.<br/>
But Steve just kept looking at the new man, not saying a thing, as if he wasn't sure this was real life.</p><p>"You're dead" Logan said quietly when he got enough life into himself to start talking again.</p><p>"This is not real you're <em>not here you're dead-</em>" The last bit said with a slightly panicked tone which would be normal for everyone else but not for Logan, he didn't panic, he was the one who everyone relied on. But now he was, undeniably starting to panic.<br/>
It was Steve's turn to ask a question</p><p>"No how can you be alive I was in ice- it's been so long how is this happening?"</p><p>Now Charles was becoming curious but worried at the same time, Logan looked like he was one step away from snapping his sanity completely, pale and shaking. Steve Rogers on the other hand looked like he had seen a ghost.</p><p>"Alright would anyone like to tell me what the hell is going on? You know each other? You didn't tell me." Tony started to whine and Fury was also curious even if he didn't say it.</p><p>Logan and Steve were still staring at each other when Charles came to a realization. </p><p>"Steve Rogers listen to me, Logan is a mutant, he has lived for a very long time. Captain did you know Logan?" </p><p>"Logan? no I- that's James, are you James?" Steve looked hopeful for a second and before anyone could do anything Logan had surger forward and was now embracing Steve like</p><p>his life depended on it.<br/>
There was a shocked gasp but before Tony or Scott could start shouting there was a loud slap that rang in the air and Steve holding his cheek.</p><p>"<strong>You, You left me.</strong> You left me to grieve and think <em>you were dead for 70 fucking years Steve!</em>" <br/>
Logan looked possibly livid and was not nearly done shouting.</p><p>"You let me think that you died in that ice and then you have the guts to wake up and be alive! I grieved! I thought you died Steve! It was supposed to be me who went into the ice because I could have survived it!" </p><p>Logan was absolutely livid but there were also tears in his eyes, from rage or from just the pure emotion of finding Steve again, it didn't matter.</p><p>"James,-" Steve began </p><p>"Don't you James me you <em>fucking idiot</em> you asshole" Logan was beginning to calm down but was clearly still very upset.</p><p>"James listen to me listen to me" Steve was trying to get Logan to listen to him but it was very difficult when he was shouting. So he took his head between his hands and stared right into his eyes.</p><p>"James darling, I am alive only because I got frozen, I went down and crashed yes but I didn't die. I was alive all this time. I got found only a few months ago."  Steve tried to explain to Logan who looked like he was listening to him now.</p><p>"How" Logan asked now calming down.</p><p>"S.H.I.E.L.D. found me in the ice and dug me out." Steve said and was confused when Logan turned to Fury and shouted. </p><p>"You knew he was alive all this time and you didn't tell me?" <br/>
Fury just lifted his hands as a surrender and tried to explain that he had no idea Logan knew Steve.</p><p>"Alright I'm alive, I'm alive and fine darling, I'm here." Steve said as he hugged Logan and soon Logan hugged him back circling his arms behind his back and holding tight.<br/>
When Steve lifted his head and was overwhelmed with joy that James was somehow alive and he gets to live with him brought his hand to Logan's cheek and kissed him.<br/>
After a second Logan brought his own arms behind Steve's neck and kissed him back and as he was going to fall deeper into it he could hear Scott making some noise of surprise so he turned around to look at everyone that he forgot was there. </p><p>But he didn't feel embarrassed, he had his light back and he couldn't be happier.</p><p>"Whatcha looking at Slim can't I kiss my boyfriend that I was thought was dead for 70 years?" Logan huffed but he was smiling so Steve nudged him slightly.</p><p>"C'mon don't tease the kid, it must be weird seeing the big strong Wolverine in the arms of Captain America" Steve teased.</p><p>"You have a boyfriend?" The girl looked at Logan in wonder.</p><p>"Why do they keep calling you Logan, did you change your name?" Steve curiously asked. At the same time Fury and Tony had given up and were just  as confused as everyone else.<br/>
"Yes, these days I go by Logan mostly." Then he turned to Charles the rest of his team.</p><p>"But my real name is James Howlett, but please still call me Logan alright?"<br/>
Charles was smiling at him and it made him a bit embarrassed to have caused such a scene if front of everyone but hey, he got a piece of his life back that he didn't think he'd ever get. So it wasn't all for nothing.</p><p>"Captain Rogers, why didn't you tell us you had a mate?" Thor curiously wondered and said what everyone had been thinking.</p><p>"I well, it wasn't accepted when we were young and before I went into the ice, and, I thought he was dead and I didn't think I would have had a relationship with anyone else after that." He finished a bit flustered. <br/>
Thor nodded in understanding even if he was left confused by people not accepting them. Relationships were a sacred thing where he came from so Steve was not surprised that Asgardians didn't have the same problems as humans, being immortal gods and all that. </p><p>Logan looked a bit embarrassed too but only because he didn't tell his friends anything about Steve, partly because he was assumed dead and because he wasn't sure if he'd been accepted as himself. The Smile Hank Ororo and Jean were giving him told him that he was happily accepted with open arms and it left him feeling relieved.<br/>
When he looked at his James again he was reminded of all the things that he fell in love with so long ago. His eyes, his hair and those wild eyes.</p><p>Steve felt so incredibly happy James was in his life again and they could start fresh with a new life in a world where they could love freely.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>